


When I Met Him

by MystearicaEngland (MystericasMercy)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Monologue, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystericasMercy/pseuds/MystearicaEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Midna met Link, she only saw him as a servant, not realising his potential. When she knew how much he meant to her, she had to leave him. Now, her heart had warmed up to someone else again, but she knew - she would have to leave him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Met Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvionDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvionDS/gifts).



> "When I Met Him" or "Midna's Monologue" was inspired by a few RPs I have had with one of my best mates.

When I met him, I told him he would have to be my servant and do as I say. I would soon find out that he was the Chosen Hero. That was why he turned into the divine beast. At this point, I had still not realised how important he would be for me one day, made fun of him, talking about how he might have preferred to wander as a spirit for all eternity. My dear Mr. Important Hero was chosen by the gods, and only that kept him from turning into a dark monster when he entered the twilight. He was the type to worry about everything... about the Princess.. the lonely little Hero.

I could not understand why Zelda was so much better. It appalled me that the World of Light was controlled by her – someone with a carefree youth, a life of luxury.. I could not understand how that taught duty. But even so, I never wished any harm on her. Which was good. Zelda's words are kind, her heart true. If all of Hyrule are like her, then her kingdom should rise once again, that much I learnt at a later point to accept. I still think so at this point, even if my heart is filled with sorrow.  
But Link and I. We had something.. special. I had asked him to find something called the Mirror of Twilight. A gate between worlds. It would bring me to the antithesis of Hyrule, where the sun shines bright – my folk became shadows that could not mingle with the light. Most came to call our kingdom the Twilight Realm, and no one would be able to return into the light, forever doomed to live in darkness, fitting in the half-light of dusk, mere shadows of Hyrule. But our realm holds a serene beauty! The same as the one when the sun sets on his world. Bathed in that light, my people were still gentle and pure..

In my world, we've long believed that a Hero would appear as a Beast. That’s why, when I found him, I thought I could use him. And I only cared about returning our world to normal… I didn’t care what happened to the world of light, not at all. But after witnessing the selfless lengths that he and Princess Zelda have gone to… their sacrifices… I knew, in the bottom of my heart, that I had to save his world, too. His world, all worlds. They could be cruel, yes. But the Princess, Link, and all the people we have met on our way had shown me the good side of their world as well. I did no longer want innocent people endure the same suffering that others had already gone through. We collected shards of the mirror, and I soon noticed how powerful the evil inside them was. I knew we assembled something truly terrible, something I ultimately had to destroy.  
Isn't it ironic? Because of the dark magic curse Zant placed on Link, I was able to have these memories with him. After leaving behind the Twili, those who considered me their ruler... those who suffered for me, believing in me... even after being a little hideous imp.. after letting those people down, I felt helpless. Until I met him. Because of him, I realised that there is beauty in both worlds, but as we all know – light and shadow cannot mix. I knew that the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in Hyrule because it was designed that we should meet. As it was designed that we should part – forever.

I had to destroy the mirror. Stupid little Midna could not even say a right farewell. I told him I would see him later, didn't tell him my feelings. I could not. I shattered the mirror, and then stood there in the twilight. I immediately regretted not telling him, reached out with one hand, as if trying to grasp the fading trails of light, but I, obviously, had to drop it. After touching the light, my realm seemed merely dull to me, its serene grace fading away and turning into an empty longing inside of me. It was, of course, for his own good, and for that of Hyrule. He belonged to the Princess, as she did to him. You could see it in their eyes – those feelings towards Zelda were soon noticeable in him, and she herself started to melt her frozen heart for Link as well. Besides, he could never love me, not after I treated him as a servant... as a nobody... while he was my everything... heh.  
Then, I had to live with seeing someone who looked exactly like him. Had his name. Acted like him. And an already warm hearted Zelda. They were destined to be together, that much I realise now. I was never meant to remain his.

... When I met /him/, he posed like he's all-important. I soon realised he loved no one as much as himself.. besides his Master. He only sees me as the hideous imp I am. Perhaps it is good that I have no reason to get my hopes up this time, but alas, silly little Midna still dreams her dream. This elegant and disgustingly prideful toothpicker is ruthless and cruel, yet, I have come to enjoy his company. He is a creature of darkness like me, and yet, he has brought the light back into my world once more. But even in my true form, I am sure he would never even dare to tell me I am beautiful. I have selfish wishes. I hate him so much, and yet, I--

...One day, I am sure, he will leave me behind. For I am just the little kitty girl, the imp, and nowhere near his Master. I will not live on forever. He just may. He does not view me as his even. I may be of a higher title than him, but to him, I am far beneath. This man has probably outlived my ancestors, has seen so many new dawns. He has probably had so many... toys to play with. Even if he, who sees himself as absoultely perfect, ever saw me as something more, someone he could be seen with, someone he would desire, I would merely be one of the many. And eventually, I would grow old, stop being beautiful enough to be near him, and he would leave. He will. Just like I had to leave Link.

**Author's Note:**

> Note how Midna still isn't able to speak the words "I love him". Ahahahaha.  
> Anyway, this is it. My rarepair OTP in the Legend of Zelda.
> 
> ...Also have this playlist I created since I really don't know what to type here.  
> http://8tracks.com/mystearicaengland/dance-with-the-enemy


End file.
